Great minds think alike
by doublesided.coin
Summary: Irene adler is pregnant. sherlock holmes is the father. this is the story of what happens when sherlock's child comes to live with him. How will he cope? what has moriarty got planned? the courses of true love did never run smooth...


**Hey! This is my first Sherlock fanfic so please go easy on me. Hope you like this and please review!**

Irene Adler was beautiful. And she knew it.

even the most happily of married men would be stunned to silence by her beauty while the wicked would beg for her then scream out as she made them succumb to her powers.

Irene Adler could make any man fall to his knees – all except one. Sherlock Holmes. Irene alder was _the woman_ and from her slender fingers to a single perfect curl in her hair she was flawless, it was her body that gave her protection she wasn't a prostitute she was a manipulator, a dominatrix and her body was her weapon.

She is too beautiful to be a snake though indeed more than once she similarly slipped through the fingers of even the best detectives.

maybe more of a fox with a slender body that slinked through the streets of London its soft paws untraceable on the dirt but leaving a hell of a lot of mess behind her , she always left a trail of destruction, like a fox she was though cunning not the most predominant of beasts she scavenged behind the bears, watching to feed of the scraps which were high powered men and women the odd jewel theft.

orange fur flaring brightly a warning perhaps? Or maybe just a sign of individuality for it was undeniable Irene Adler was unique who else could make _Sherlock Holmes _lose the game without them even realising.

However there was something wrong and Irene Adler's face stood contorted in bewilderment as she stared at her reflection, the ornate floor length mirror reflected a perfect image even with the slight glare radiating from the slithers of sunlight leaking in past the curtains barricade.

Irene crossed her arms over her bare chest as she twirled again.

No cloth of silk or cotton covered her skin she stood completely exposed as she examined herself from the smooth curve of her hip to the electric blue veins in her hand,

"uhhh" she exclaimed as she again twirled there was something itching in the back of her mind. like a bee it buzzed around stinging her to force her to remember, but no magic light bulb appeared above her head with a cliché ping to signal an idea instead she continued gazing at herself in puzzlement .

Irene Adler knew her body like the palm of her hand and Irene Adler _knew _there was something wrong which she couldn't place.

with a defeated sigh she swiftly pulled a light blue silk dressing gown around her shoulders it hung from her body delicately and she switched on her phone instantly typing in _sher_ a smile flickered across her face at the image of the second when the phone flashed _I am sherlocked_ as soon as he had took her phone Irene Adler had needed protection so she had gathered more dirt than she could imagine with the new phone.

She knew it was foolish to keep the same passcode but it warmed her cold heart, it made her feel closer to _him_ she had continued her what Watson had described as flirting to him via text, he always declined dinner but at least now he sometimes answered.

Not that she was surprised anymore despite her vehemence to know in the first place she had actually fallen in _love _but furthermore to _Sherlock Holmes_ the man presumed to be incapable of emotion?

She still felt some pride in the fact that despite how much he protested against it he loved her back. _She knew_.

Irene Adler thought back to how he had saved her she remembered the blind panic she felt for the first time.

Irene had been so certain that she would die, for the very first time she had known what it was like to be completely vulnerable, it was ironic he would save her with a phone just like how she had saved him.

A fire had lit back in her -hope she supposed- when she saw Sherlock.

Her heart raced as she leapt up condemning a sharp blow to the assailants head twisting his gun from his grip to send the bullet skimming the air and plummeting into his shoulder tearing through the muscle and she gave a final blow to head with the butt of the gun a second after Sherlock's attacker fell to the floor he gave a quick smug grin the rest was a blur to be honest she remembered killing someone and knocking out quite a few people, their escape plan was she certain made up on the way, especially as they somehow landed themselves evading Irene's captors through a number of sewage lines in the end they were back at baker street dripping head to foot, water trickled down her back and her clothes hung almost transparent against her skin clinging to it leaving her with very little modesty.

It had been the first time she had seen Sherlock laugh, she just couldn't help join in as he had turned to face her with a new unnameable thing in his eye which shone brightly, it was then she became aware at some point he had taken her hand.

it felt warm compared to her shivering body. She used his hand already placed in hers to pull him towards her and she pressed her lips fiercely against his, at first she was kissing stone, he stood stunned- ha! she surprised Sherlock Holmes- but then he kissed her back with equal passion and… desire

Either way it thrilled her as she pulled him closer their lips working in synchronisation, heat flushed her body as she broke away his hand slipping from her cheek where it had cradled her face.

"goodbye Sherlock" she whispered and she teased him with a kiss on his cheek then made her way out of the door skimming her hands on the light wood and she pleasured herself in knowing his eyes diligently followed her as she slipped away she would have stayed in his arms with his lips against hers forever but knew better

She couldn't let her mask slip- not again- she couldn't reveal how much she loved him it would break her.

She relied on the uncertainty, the mystery it came as a second nature to her but when she was near _him_ she grappled with herself swinging wild discontorted punches desperately attempting to regain control of herself.

She lingered more than she should dangerously tipping the ship, playing with fire all that stuff.

He followed her too it was quite amusing honestly when she saw his outlandishly subtle disguise, she doubted he ever thought he could elude her but still he had attempted it

Irene had assumed the guise to be a "Watson disguise" it definitely highlighted his incapacity to know what he assumed was normal although her main explanation for him following her was simply to see where she was going but a half hopeful voice whispered that maybe he was seeing if she was safe, but she purposely shied away from that idea the potency of it was overwhelming, she felt lured into a deadly trap and exposed to the core.

Either way that kiss had said it all not that she just went on that- a feeling- it wasn't only him who could be clever, she had snaked her hand round his neck her hand gently pressing against the skin and there it was _thrum thrum_ blood pumping faster as she sank deeper into Sherlock.

His pulse raced. And she _knew_ he loved her.

Irene hummed a rhythmic melody composed by Sherlock absentmindedly as she walked into her closet it was as described by Kate like Narnia there may not have been a lion but she assumed she would be the witch and she did have a hell of a wardrobe.

she trailed her fingers along the rows of silk and cotton her hand halted on a chest of drawers buried deep within the cave like closet, she reached inside pulling out a pair of black lacy lingerie with a swift movement it was on, in comparison to her usual underwear this was comfy, it was the second most natural thing to being completely naked to her.

Then she saw it.

There right there in that fraction of a second, all on chance.

Irene Adler's eyes scanned the wardrobe for her favourite laced satin dress then she saw it elegantly draped across a chair in the corner of the room.

With an exasperated sigh she walked to the chair pausing as she caught her reflection in the mirror.

There.

Light filtered through the curtains delicately highlighting her pale skin.

But just if she tilted her head slightly and twisted a roundness formed, the slightest stretch of her flat stomach, it would be unnoticeable to anyone except Irene Adler the difference was so small yet so big.

And for once Irene Adler was speechless, her brain whirred trying to think of a logical explanation- she wasn't fat and if anyone even dare hinted that then she would without hesitation shoot them in the skull- yet at the same time she knew exactly what was happening but just wouldn't admit it.

How could she?

The only plausible explanation was to her implausible. Finally she decided on a course of action in a flurry of movement Irene strode over to a hidden wardrobe, a sheen of dust coated the untouched drawers and she pulled out plain jeans a top and a leather jacket some hidden clothes rarely used they were "ordinary".

Not a lick of makeup painted her face however she still looked far from ordinary, still beautiful.

She had done the math and she was late, through everything she hadn't even noticed.

She slipped out and hailed a cab taking the third, in a matter of minutes she slipped back into the grand house she was currently staying at careful to not disturb Kate.

After she had clumsily fumbled with the pregnancy test, discarding the remnants of the wrapping on the floor and hurriedly peed on the flimsy stick she waited.

Two minutes and forty two seconds later Irene Adler felt truly scared.

This two quid stick would change her life… fifty five seconds… three minutes; finally! she looked at the test it was still blank- the packet definitely said three minutes she shook it willing it to appear.

Then a faded smiley face surfaced. The test snapped in two as Irene threw it against the wall in frustration. _A smiley face!_. There was nothing _remotely happy_ about this!.

A bloody smiley face.

It mocked her and she ground it to pieces with the heel of her foot. Quite a feat when barefoot.

How!

Why!

When?

This was actually _impossib-_ oh – no _no no!_

Irene collapsed to the floor racking her brains for _any_ other explanation. NO WAY!

She curled up into a tight ball blocking out all light. _Pregnant!_ The woman _pregnant_! She steadied her breathing but there was only one reasonable answer.

Sherlock Holmes.

Irene Adler thought back to how this all started she remembered the day of his funeral;

"_were you expecting a bigger audience?" she asked but he just continued to stare at the pitiful ceremony his eyes cold and abhorrent to Irene's attempt at conversation_

"_it was clever the way you did your suicide- one of your best feats I'll admit" his lips tugged slightly he was always one to succumb to flattery _

"_I like the headstone its simple, classy" he sighed irritably _

"_how did you know" he asked_

_finally. she had wanted him to ask that_

"_because I know you Sherlock" she said wryly his eyebrows raised at the challenge_

"_really" he asked _

"_really" she answered facing him, she reached up quickly ready to ghost her lips across his but at the last second he turned away sharply her kiss ghosting across his cheek instead_

_Irene pouted as he whispered in her ear _

"_and I know you" neither of them would ever admit that just that chaste kiss had made both their hearts reel _

"_does Moriarty know your alive" _

"_yes" he answered solemnly she hummed knowingly In response _

"_you should tell him" she didn't have to look in the direction of Watson for him to understand what she meant he responded with cold silence Irene sighed _

"_well Sherlock Holmes seeing as you are dead I expect you might want somewhere more comfortable than a coffin to stay" again silence Irene was resolved to not let him be unaffected by her presence so she wrapped her arms round his neck, mostly to make sure he couldn't run, he stiffened his eyes wary as she leaned in _

"_I'm not going to bite" she said a slight curve appeared on his thin lips_

"_I'm certain biting is the least of my worries" and it was her turn to freeze as his hand slipped into her coat his fingers wrapping round her waist and retrieved a cold metal gun he smirked triumphantly as he placed it in his own pocket. _

_No more games she thought and pressed her lips against his whether he had intended to or not but as she pressed her body against his, his arm was trapped buried under her coat._

_If anyone were to see they would see a couple in a loving embrace not two people struggling for control over what was simply nothing Irene's hand slipped deep inside his jacket placing a card with her address in his pocket she flushed with an unknown feeling as the kiss broke off slowly._

_Her chest heaved at the exhilaration and lack of air _

"_you know where to find me" she said tapping his chest where the card lay. She sauntered away smiling to herself knowing Sherlock watched her as she walked away. _

_She had not been surprised when he had arrived at the hotel grand _

_Irene had to baby Sherlock, she would not let him read the papers which were diseased with talks of his "suicide" there was no television either they settled into a routine and after a week of living with _

_each other and neither of them attempting to assassinate each other they eased slightly._

_Irene teased him giving him chaste kisses and on one occasion she had ran her hand through his locks leaning into him as he pointed all the inaccuracies in the CSI dvds she had bought to keep him interested, soon she found them shattered in pieces._

_Sherlock had mumbled something about how it was impossible for it to have been the sister. _

_On a good day he would retort smartly back to Irene's subtle torture, one day however he was in a dark stupor to which he seemed impossible to arouse from, food had not touched his lips in days and dark circles encased his eyes, to be truthful it scared Irene like this she could truly imagine him dead she did not even make a snide comment on how he looked like a corpse walking. _

_Irene was desperate to awake him from this dreadful blankness; it was bad for even Sherlock Holmes. _

"_Do you want to go for dinner" she flirted, nothing,_

"_Sherlock" she said her voice raised in mock panic "Moriarty's at the door with an army of tu tu wearing elephants he's also driving a spaceship" still nothing. _

_She went to stand in front of him _

"_I love you" his fingers curled digging into the sofa which he had made a home with_

"_please Sherlock" she said "just say something" he averted his eyes from where she was standing Irene gritted her teeth, he was so… stubborn._

_She picked up a book giving Sherlock plenty of time to realise what she was doing and with a swift hurl the book went flying towards his head he swung off the sofa and Irene aimed a blind jab to his abdomen he blocked it easily and deployed an elbow block Irene ducked regretting it instantly as he hooked his heel around her ankle sweeping her feet away Irene let out a startled gasp and Sherlock answered with a smirk._

_Irene flailed as she fell wrapping her arms around Sherlock's neck to stop falling however the momentum had reached too high a level and Sherlock fell with her twisting his body so she landed safely on his chest_

_. Irene stared in shock- he had just hurt himself to save her despite how small the action the gesture was momentous- Irene smiled- not seductively, not slyly not even with a wicked curve but just a smile of love._

_She swept her lips across his not battling for domination just to feel his lips against hers, she kissed him deeply and Sherlock started to respond and he kissed her back._

_Irene felt Shock at this reaction, only twice had he kissed back and she could feel her blood pounding in her ears as she pressed her body against his revelling in Sherlock… _

Irene Adler gulped as she remembered that night, how could she forget that night she had disproved Moriarty's nickname for Sherlock.

He was _definitely_ not a virgin anymore.

Irene had made sure of that.

Irene had had many many jobs with both men and women but that was all it had been a job.

To be fair she thought Sherlock had lasted much longer than she thought. It was _different_ this time it wasn't just sex there was emotion despite how difficult it was to believe Sherlock could feel emotion, Irene had scolded herself for getting so close but there was something _there_ she couldn't resist.

It had broken her heart the next day when she had woke to find Sherlock gone without a trace.

She knew the child was his as she looked at the shards of the pregnancy test strewn across the floor, not that she felt some supernatural force telling her it was his, but simply because she couldn't do it she couldn't just move on, three and a half months had past and she had slept with neither a man or a woman.

She didn't wasn't to. She wanted Sherlock. She wanted to feel his lips against hers not with some rich idiot who thought they were above everyone, not saying Sherlock wasn't arrogant because he _was_ without a doubt.

But she couldn't face the thought knowing if she did continue on her ways she would only ever be picturing Sherlock's face or Sherlock's hands.

She laughed silently to herself as she recalled thinking of the absurdity of using a condom.

Irene automatically placed a hand tenderly on her stomach. Not for one fragment of a second did she consider not keeping the child. Soon her thoughts drifted into a daydreaming state as she pondered whether it was a boy or a girl she could just picture a boy, a mini Sherlock.

Names too, she would want something different probably Sherlock if it was a boy but a girl… hmmm she could think about it later.

The idea of her own private Sherlock was thrilling something that would keep him close.

Then she started silently laughing her breath ragged from the hushed tears that had slipped unnoticed down her cheeks, she laughed at the thought.

A _child._ But the child of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, this would be no ordinary child no even though it is a mother's duty to see their child as special Irene knew that this child would be.

She smiled to herself as she lay on the bathroom floor surrounded by a mine field of shattered plastic as _Irene Adler_ cried tears of joy.

Her hands cradling a now what was to her a more predominant bump or hill. _Pregnant!_ This baby was like a ray of light a sun drop. _There!_ The Cora sun drop, something had clicked in her head as she fingered the priceless diamond that hung delicately round her neck, Irene on one occasion had stolen this diamond- not that anyone was aware of that-, she wore it around her slim neck its beauty had outstanded her.

When Irene Adler's eyes had lain on the yellow drop her eyes had filled with greed in that second there was no doubt she would end up with the diamond. It had been a simple switch job – well almost simple- but how could she resist the Cora sun drop it was unique just like the child she now carried and despite the absurdity loved with all her heart, now she had an answer if the baby was a girl.

Cora.

**Remember to review!**


End file.
